Ranger
Rangers are elite wilderness warriors unique to the elves (with the exception of Nathanos Marris). Rangers are elite archers and skirmishers, capable of doing tricks with the bow that few others can hope to match. Their ability to fight in the wilderness is equaled only by the Horde's orc hunters. Although they could end up as a playable Hero Class in the next expansion or later, a Marksmanship specialised Hunter is currently the closest playable equivalent available in-game. Blood elf hunters are often referred as "Rangers" in quest and dialogues. Elven Ranger Elven rangers are a special cadre of elven archers who are intimately bound to the wildlands of Lordaeron. Their pursuit of mastery in Longbow, Marksmanship, and Scouting make them more rugged and even deadlier than their brothers - traits for which they are greatly feared amongst their enemies. These secretive and elite warriors have never involved themselves in the affairs of Humans, but when Horde onslaughts threatened to destroy the Elven homelands, they quickly offered their services to the Alliance. Although their numbers are few, their presence could change the course of the war if they are deployed wisely. The elven ranger is an elite wilderness warrior whose skills are unique to the elven race. These skills are rooted in ancient tradition, from even before the time of Queen Azshara, and survive in the cultures of both the high elves and the night elves. Elven ranger orders exist among both high elves and night elves. Among the modern high elves, the elven ranger is known as just that, but among the night elves the elven rangers are called by their ancient title: sentinels. The elven rangers of both races are capable of running through rugged terrain to make impossible shots that appear fluid and natural. Elven rangers practiced a form of druidism. Elven rangers who became dark rangers lost the ability to use those powers. Elven rangers draw their spells from their relationships with nature and the spirits of nature. As such, their spell lists are focused on archery, wilderness, animals, and stealth. One of these druid powers called "Speak with Plants", allows the caster to talk to normal plants and plant creatures , using the "language of the trees, of all plants", and sense the plant's emotions and plants history through touch. The most experienced elven rangers, become epic elven rangers. Human Ranger Only one human has ever been known to be have been trained as a ranger, Nathanos Marris. Pit Lord Ranger Pit lord rangers find fel stalkers and train them. Rangers in World of Warcraft *Highvale Ranger *Ranger *Fallen Ranger *Falcon Watch Ranger *High Elf Ranger *Eversong Ranger *Silvermoon Ranger *Novice Ranger Famous or named and an elven ranger.]] * Alleria Windrunner The elusive Elven Ranger known as Alleria Windrunner learned of the devastation the Horde could bring as she searched for the remains of her family amongst the ashes of the once glorious Quel’thalas. Her all-consuming hatred for the Orcs led her to Azeroth where she lead an elite cadre of Rangers to hunt down the remaining Orc renegades of the Bleeding Hollow clan. She was on Draenor when it blew up, and her whereabouts are unknown. * Sylvanas Windrunner The ranger named Sylvanas Windrunner helped the High Elves fend off Arthas as he tried to attack their capital Silvermoon and Quel'thalas in Warcraft III. She was a hero unit, produced at the High Elf building called the Altar of Kings. * Vereesa Windrunner * Lor'themar Theron * Halduron Brightwing * Jennalla Deemspring * Raene Wolfrunner * Taela Everstride * Ranger Captain Venn'ren * Ranger Degolien * Ranger Jaela * Ranger Krenn'an * Ranger Lethvalin * Ranger Lilatha * Ranger Lord Hawkspear * Ranger Sallina * Ranger Sareyn * Ranger Selron * Ranger Valanna * Ranger Vedoran * Ranger Vynna * Nathanos Marris Category:Blood elves Category:High elves Category:Humans Category:Pit lords Category:Classes Category:RPG Classes Category:Prestige Classes